


Sensory Perceptions

by obsessivemuch



Category: Power Rangers Dino Thunder
Genre: F/M, Multifandom 1000: 42 - Five Senses, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-09-21
Updated: 2004-09-21
Packaged: 2017-10-28 15:37:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/309401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsessivemuch/pseuds/obsessivemuch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His first clear memory involved a song, a catchy melody that followed him throughout his first day of his junior year and into a detention that took him away from his passion and set him on the adventure of his life. In the months that followed, the sound of her voice and music gave him joy, comfort, and strength when he needed them most.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sensory Perceptions

His first clear memory involved a song, a catchy melody that followed him throughout his first day of his junior year and into a detention that took him away from his passion and set him on the adventure of his life. In the months that followed, the sound of her voice and music gave him joy, comfort, and strength when he needed them most.

The first time he truly saw her, she resembled a drowned bee – it was not an attractive look. His opinion didn't change much the first time he saw her dry either. He supposed she would be cute with less eye make-up and a decent wardrobe, but he favored glossy brunettes and hot cheerleaders. Then she had breathed fire at him for an innocent little remark, her eyes blazing, her cheeks flushed, and he decided that she was rather interesting instead. He was forced to revise his opinion again when she smiled at him with warmth and compassion as he tried to explain his frustration – she was startlingly pretty in that moment. Later when he first saw her on stage, sharing her heart with the audience through song, she was radiant and he was reeling from the picture she presented. Her loveliness came from within, painting her with beauty in spite of what she wore. The longer he knew her, the more other girls could never live up to the new standards she constantly set. She was all things, cute when her nose wrinkled in concentration, beautiful when she smiled and listened to her friends' banter, hot when she was firmly convinced she was right and yelling at him impatiently because he was wrong. Her unique sense of self transformed her frequent sunny smiles and laughing hazel eyes into something otherworldly for him, an ethereal angel (who could hold her own) sent to keep him balanced as a leader and a boy becoming a man.

Touch had been introduced early in their acquaintance, a helping hand to pull each other off the ground during battle to face villains and monsters. There were hands to the shoulders, gestures meant to reassure each other that they were fine and could still fight. They rushed to each other's sides, trying to protect from further injury. Later, it was a restraining hand on the arm, a squeeze for strength, a teasing ruffle of hair. Occasionally, it was a light smack, meant to knock sense into his head or remind him to stow the chauvinistic side that crept out every once in awhile. After weeks in her presence constantly, he began to anticipate the physical contact, his heart beating a little faster, his pulse racing with each affectionate gesture. And the adrenaline rush of soccer and saving the world was little compared to the simple act of her fingers brushing against his. Even an innocent knock of her shoulder into his as she teased offered him butterflies in his stomach.

He had once told Ethan that he dated girls or more specifically "the ones at school who smell really good with the long hair and the makeup." It had been a taunt meant to rouse the computer geek, but it had ended with her striding past, shutting the pair up with a single word. He had caught a whiff of some familiar scent when she passed by, something that he had smelled before but couldn't figure out for the life of him. He started to stand and walk closer, trying to decipher the scent that haunted his nose. He rejected a hundred different possibilities, none of the perfumes or body lotions he found himself checking at the mall or at the store. There was a cinnamon flavor to the scent, but the sweet part eluded him until the day he walked past a floral stand. He spun around and sniffed carefully, finally centering on a long stalk of yellow honeysuckle. He bought a bunch of the honeysuckle, and when he gave her the flowers, she had beamed and asked how he knew she loved honeysuckle. Determining the aroma gave him peace of mind, and he just shrugged mysteriously in response.

Their first kiss was extraordinary, threatening sensory overload to his hyper aware synapses. The taste of her cinnamon lip gloss, the scent of honeysuckle on her neck, the feel of her warm arms around his neck, the sight of her soft hazel eyes, the sound of contentment from the back of her throat – it all combined in a symphony of fireworks exploding between Conner and Kira.


End file.
